Tampons and True love
by I luv edward Cullen11773
Summary: Bella has never found true love. But when she bumps into a sexy green eyed guy at a local place will things fall into place? What does tampons have to do with it?Please read!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan. I am a 22 year old who is a student at Dartmouth College I am studying to me an English professor. I currently live with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Rose is dating my brother Emmett and Alice is dating Rose's brother Jasper. And me I am a boyfriend less virgin. Yes. I get asked out at least once a week but, none of the catch my eye, until now.

I was in the tampon isle selecting a purchase. I grabbed what I need and turned the corner. A flash of copper tousled hair caught my eye and I fell to the ground. The box opened and tampons went flew around like confetti. I looked up and was lost in a pool of green eyes.

A deep, velvet voice awakened me from my shock. "Miss? Miss! Are you okay. I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was running. Miss? Are you in pain?" I couldn't speak I was lost in beauty of this gorgeous guy before me.

He looked at me with lust and worry. I realized he was looking for an answer. I looked at his jaw and then his lips. Oh how soft they would be on mine. His arm was around my waist and I couldn't help but feel the electric current I felt under his touch.

I couldn't describe the feeling that came over me. My breathing slowed and I parted my lips and I looked p to him. I wanted him just like I need the oxygen in my lungs. This reminded me to breath. He met my gaze the green color was darker, more intense and penetrating. His breathing had slowed as well and I wondered if he could feel the electricity flowing through my body.

Unable to stop myself I leaned up closer slowly hopefully not misreading his intentions. To my surprise he closed the gap between us and brought his mouth to mine. The electricity that was flowing increased the sensation.

I gripped his neck while my opposite hand ran through his thick bronze hair. I let my passion loose and kissed him forcefully a shudder ran through his chest and he brought my body closer to his, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and waist.

Unfortunately I couldn't help the thought that haunted me reminding me we were in a local target making out on the ground, with tampons scattered around us. I pulled back and gazed at him. Where ever he touched it left a burning sensation on my skin.

"Um..." I panted. "I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm really sorry I normally don't do this I have no idea what t came over me" His voice was so in luring it was so hard not to take him right then and there.

"I don't do this either but; I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it." I laughed and so did he. I t reminded me of bells. So beautiful. I remembered I was supposed to meet Alice in the parking lot in 3 minutes so I grabbed a tampon and pen and wrote my name and number.

"I have to go. My friend is waiting for me but here's my number." I felt almost bad for making out with him and leaving but Alice is going to be worried.

"Would you like to go to coffee with me tomorrow? So we can get to know each other?"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful."

"Great I'm sure you're in a hurry so I'll text you for your address."

"That works."

"Have a great Day."

With that I left not worrying about the need for my purchase. I'll have to run to long drugs when I get home. I spotted Alice's car and ran to it I opened the door.

"Where the hell have you bee I was about to send a search party for ya?"

"Um..."

"And why do you have sex hair? And where are your purchases..? OMG!"

"Alice, I met the most amazing guy in the world."' I gave her a play by play on how it went.

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Ali."

"Bella, I don't think you should tell Em about making-out with his before you knew his name."

"Well, I'm not goanna tell him tell I know it's serious."

She nodded and drove off. When we arrived home I laid on my bed thinking about the events that took place. The kiss was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. My phone rang that interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the id and was a unknown caller

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Edward."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you still wanted to meet or coffee tomorrow."

"Yea, most defiantly my address is…" he said goodbye and hung up.

I had no idea what to wear.

"Alice can you help me please." I yelled

"Sure, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm going out with Edward for coffee tomorrow and I have no idea what to wear."

"Wow, the Miss I- Don't-Don't-Care-What-I –Look-Like wants to look fashionable. I love his new guy he has done something I have waited a long time, a style sense." I rolled my eyes while Alice scurried around the room.

When I went to bed I couldn't hide my excitement. I felt like a teenager going to prom, but I could care less. Nothing could bring me down.

I woke up by a shaking on my bed. I opened one eye cautiously seeing an excited little pixie jumping up and down. I looked over to the clock and I could have sworn if my eyes could pop out of my head they would e on the ground. I t was 5 in the morning.

"BELLA get p I need to do your hair and make-up."

"How could you be so annoying so early in the morning?"

She shrugged "It's a talent. Now hurry up I don't have all day." I slowly got out of bed and turned on the shower as hot as I could go and let my muscles relax. I washed my hair twice with my favorite strawberry and freesia shampoo and matching conditioner. I got out put my robe on and waited for the torture to begin. After 3 and half hours I was finally complete. I was in some low rise dark jeans and a blue silk top. Alice insisted on making me put on sexy lingerie.

"Bella You made out within 2 minutes after you met. You never know."

I put it on reluctantly while she had on a smug smile. I glared at her and the door bell rang. Alice ran to get it while I reapplied lip gloss on. I walked out feeling subconscious by the starring. _Did I put my bra on after my shirt_? Or _Did I have something in my nose? _

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said

"Thanks."

"Alice I'll be home soon. Bye." I closed the door before she could answer. He held out his hand and there went the electricity again.

Please review. I have another story called 'Hello Hottie Academy'. I'll be updating both stories this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked out of the elevator and I was greeted with a long lingering stair from my door man I immediately tensed under his gaze. His name was Mike and he was quite the creeper. His teeth where yellow from smoking and he had a baby face, with dirty blond hair.

Edward noticed my awkwardness towards mike and slipped his arm around my waist. Once again I felt the shock of electricity. We walked over to his silver Volvo and he opens my door. I couldn't help but notice of how well of a gentleman he was.

"Thanks" I muttered

He ran to his side of the car and speed of. The coffee shop with 10 minutes from here, so enough time to start a conversation.

"So how old are you" I asked

"I'm 26. You?"

"I'm 22 and I'm going to college to be an English Professor what's your profession?"

"Well my real dad owned a law firm before I was born but died few months after but he left it to me. So that's my job"

They way he said it was like it were nothing. But that was huge, he had his whole life planned out, not having to worry,

"I'm sorry about your dad dying."

"It's fine. I came to terms with it."

I looked at him my eyes roaming his body I guess that explains with expensive Alfani clothing. I have never noticed his clothing before. I always stared into his dreamy green eyes.

"Bella"

"Bella"

"Bella!"

I woke up from my dream with Edwards yelling.

"Were here." He opened my door and we walked hand in hand. I ordered my favorite caramel latte. We sat down at a bistro table facing each other.

"So tell me about you and your family."

Well, I have an older brother named Emmett who looks likes a bear and is over protective, but deep down he is more like a teddy bear. He has a girlfriend named Rosalie and she is gorgeous like a model. My best friend as you know is like a little pixie. She love shopping, her boyfriend is Jasper and he is the calmest person I know he is also considered my brother. I love classic books such as, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet."

He listened to every word like his life depended on it.

"Now it's you turn."

"Well I am an only child. Well you know my father died but after that my mother became very depressed she wouldn't sleep drink or leave the room. I was only 4 when I went to her room and I saw her standing on the rail of the balcony on a 10 story high apartment she jumped off and attempted suicide. My adoptive parents are Esme and Carlisle. I think of them as my real parents and I love them dearly. I compose my own music and play piano."

I could tell by the twinkle in his eyes he care for his adoptive parents dearly with adoration. I looked down at my watch and it was already 11. I looked up at Edward who was deep in thought.

"Uh, Edward I am having a great time but I have classes in an hour but I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight to meet my brother and the rest of my friends?"

I hope I didn't look to hopeful, I mean what would a Greek god want to have something to do with me?

"I love that"

He drove me home it was silent but with comfort. We opened my door and led me to my apartment. I stopped outside my door and turned to him. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him or not. _Oh what the hay. You almost went all the way in Target._

I got on my tippy toes and gave him a long lingering kiss when finally pulled apart I was breathless but didn't want it to end. I gave him a pout which he kissed off.

The rest of my classes past threw as a breeze but I was excited and scared to introduce Edward to Emmett. I never had a long lasting boyfriend because he always scared him off. For prom he picked me up so he made sure I was safe and didn't get laid. Any boy that looked at me more than 3 seconds was put to their death bed. But I still loved him. I was going to have to warn him to obey and give him a chance.

I rushed to Emmett's condo and practicing y speech on the way there. I had no idea I was so nervous until I felt the sweat on my head it really didn't matter what he thought because I wasn't a child any more I could make my own decisions if he liked it or not.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Rose

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Em." The one thing I new was rose would have my back. She was already my big sister and I couldn't wait to make her my real one if Emmett would ever grow some balls and asked her the big question. I walked in the room and he was watching sports _naturally. _

I walked over and turned it off.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"We need to talk" I said in a serious tone and that meant business.

"What's up squirt?"

Ok, how much do you u love me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that. I love you more than anything."

"Ok." That was a good start "You know I'm not a child anymore right."

"Yes." He was hesitant "But you will always be my little squirt. Where are you getting at?"

I took a deep deep deep breath and mumbled "I met a guy and I like him a lot and your meeting him tonight."

"I don't like the idea" he grumbled

"Emmett lets met him and see form there." Rose said rubbing his back

"Bella, look at me."

I looked up "I'm not mad, but if he hurts you in any way he will be shredded into pieces. Got it."

"Yep" I jumped up and gave him a hug."

"I love you squirt"

"Love you to brother-bear"

PLEASE REVIEW!!! And read my other Story Hello Hottie Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was currently a nervous breakdown roaming the halls of Bella's apartment. I was scared out of my mind to meet her brother. I knocked the door and a blond boy opened up. I couldn't tell any resemblance to Bella.

"You must be Edward."

"And you must be Emmett."

He snorted "no, I'm Alice's boyfriend."

"He wishes he were this cool." A tall muscular intimidating man appeared. This must be Emmett.

"Nice to meet you." I put my hand out he shook it hard and flexed his muscles.

"Likewise."

We sat down and Bella waked in looking gorgeous as ever with jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey" she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hi" I took in a sniff of her strawberry.

"I'll be right back I have to go check on the food." She got up and I already missed her.

EMPOV

I

"So, what do you do for a living." He's probably a trash man

"I own my own law firm." I was impressed

We talked about sports, schooling, futures and goals and everything in between when or girls came in. Bella immediately jumped on Edward's lap and that made my blood boil.

"So how did you guys meet?" Rose asked. I bet in a strip club or something.

Bella immediately blushed and I could tell I was close.

"We met at target." I could tell there were thing they weren't telling me.

They both got up and went to the kitchen. It too everything I had to not spy on them.

BPOV

I took him in the kitchen for some alone time.

"So what do you think of my family?"

"There really nice and I can tell I could get along with Jasper, But you brother scares the crap of of me."

Damn brother of mine ruining everything. "Well I think I can make it up to you."

I stood on my tippy toes to give me better access and kissed him with everything I got. We were battling for dominance I and I let them have it, partly because it took too long. He lifted me up on the counter. My legs were wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett's annoying loud voice made us detangle from each other

EMPOV

They were in the kitchen for a long time and decided it was time to intervene. I excused myself saying I needed a drink.

I walked in seeing my little sister tangled up in her new boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Um. What does it look like?"

"It looks like if I didn't stop you, you would be pregnant."

She rolled her eyes at me.

Everyone was now in the room

"Em, They are doing nothing wrong."

So rose was on her side now.

"This is great none of you are on my side she's too young."

"To young?" Bella laughed "I am 22 fucking years old and you think I'm too young."

"How old were you when you and Rose first had sex?"

I was silent.

"That's what I thought."

"It's not the same Isabella." I shouldn't have used her name it just made her madder.

"Not the same, Jasper didn't go haywire on you did you?"

Jasper shook his head. I then realized she was crying.

"Come on Edward let's go." She dragged him out.

EPOV

While Emmett and Bella were fighting I felt terrible. I was causing family problems.  
"I'm sorry Bella"

"Don't be, my brother is just a big idiot."

"He's just doing it because he loves you. And if I had a little sister I would do that something."

I held her for awhile and dropped her home. That night my every thought revolved around Bella. I knew this feeling wasn't going to be gone soon and I didn't know how to deal with Emmett. So call me a momma's boy but I called my mom. It rang twice and she answer

"Hey mom."

"Hi, sweetie, how were you?"

"I'm great, but I need your advice.

"Ok."

"I met this girl named bell and she is amazing. She is everything I want in a girl and more. But she has an older brother and he is very protective of her. He caught us kissing and went haywire. I m pretty sure he hates me know and I can't let that happen because Bella and him are really close and I don't won't them to fight. But I can't lose Bella."

"Well I think your best bet with him is to tell him your intentions with his sister and tell him how you feel and show him how much Bella means to you. I f he sees that she is happy she will let you be. But if you upset her that will not be a good thing."

"I'm very happy you met someone. I bet she is an amazing girl and I can't wait to meet her. Your father and I may have to stop by."

"Thanks mom. I'll do that. I'm goanna go to bed .I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you to honey. Have a nice night."

PLEASE REVIEW. AND READ HELLO HOTTIE ACADEMY.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I called Bella and asked for her bothers dress I needed to have a chat with him man to man. If he was going to hurt my bell a then he is going to have to go past me. I don't need family problems.

I knocked on the door and Rose appeared at the door.

"Hi Edward." She smiled

"Hey Rosalie. I was wondering if Emmett is here."

Right on que the devil appeared.

"Who the hell is at the door?"

He appeared and looked at me. HE held an intense l glare that would have most people shacking in their boots.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"I need to talk to you."

"No"

"Emmett, let the guy talk. Imp going to Alice's." and with that she was gone leaving me and the beast alone.

"So you take Bella from me, turn my whole family against me and make Bella hate me. What else do you want?"

"I'm not trying to take things from you I'm simply trying to be added to your family. I like Bella a lot, and if you keep hurting her then im going to have to step in. I don't care if you kill me but I don't want Bella to have that kind of pressure between picking you against me. And If you really love Bella you would be happy for her I promise you I will not let anything happen to her."

I finished my rant and looked under my lashes to see a smile on his face.

" It takes a real man to come to me and say what you just did. Because to be honest I am a scary man and you to stand up for my sister takes gts and that adds points in my book. You a great guy and I know you are good for her. It's just she is growing up so fast."

When she was in high school I had to beat p at least 2 guys a week who had a thing for her. I always kept her from guys and know I feel like I was unsuccessful. But when I look a t it I'm happy she waited and wasn't stuck with a shmuck like Mike Newton. But hurt a little hair on her head and I will hurt you."

We talked for a few minutes and I decided to take bell to lunch. I texted her.

_Lunch-E_

I waited a while and when I hit a red light got a response.

_Sure. How bout Italian?-B_

_Kay meet you there-E_

BPOV

The next day I woke up and looked in the mirror. I had bags form not sleeping and red puffy eyes from crying. Alice came in.

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not going to let Emmett ruin my life."

" Good lets show him that tonight. Because were going CLUBING!!!" she squealed in the end.

There was no point in arguing.

"Fine, I'll call Edward tonight."

"Yay!"

I took a show not bothering with my hair. Knowing Alice will do it later.

_Lunch-E_

_Sure. How bout Italian?-B_

_Kay meet you there-E_

I hopped in my Audi and drove to my favorite restaurant.

I immediately spotted Edward talking to a slutty waitress that just so happens to have her shirt down to her belly button. Thank goodness Edward didn't show at least of interest and was only looking a t her face. I walked over and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. Hoping she would get the picture.

"If you need _anything, _just yell Lauren." She winked and I went back to kissing him. She stormed off and I backed away.

"You are adorable when you are jealous."

"I was not jealous." I lied he gave me a knowing g look and dropped the subject. We ate and talked about everything and anything never going in an awkward silence.

"So Alice and everyone are going clubbing tonight and, Alice is making me go so do you want to go?"

"Of Course." He gave me his famous crooked grin. We finished eating and Edward waited for the bill.

Lauren appeared. "What can I do for you?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"I would like the bill."

She left and came back with the bill and a number on the back

Lauren-725-2873

Call me if you need _Anything_

He crumpled it p and threw it away on the way out.

I went home being attacked by Alice and Rose.

"let's get you dazzling."

And she pushed me through the door I sat down at a vanity and waited to play Barbie-Bella. She picked out a red halter dress that went mid-thigh and red matching pep toe stilettos and rose was wearing black. She was wearing the same but in hot pink. My hair was in big curls with lots of volume.

The boys were her and have not seen us yet. I walked out and Emmett jumped on me.

"NO! No way in hell am I going to let you wear that. Know go pt on some clothes.

"Emmett…" Rose started

"No rose I got this. Emmett I'm going like this weather you like It or not so just learn to accept it."

"Fine." He grumbled. " I don't like it but yo look nice."

"Thanks who knew your sister had such a hot bod huh" he laughed

"Hot bod? Whatever."

With that we left.

As I said in Hello Hottie Academy I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My gramps is dying and I didn't have internet access. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
